The present invention relates to bag ties and more particularly to a molded plastic composite tamperproof bag seal.
There are a variety of bag ties or seals presently used or known in which an elongated tie portion is gripped by a locking device which may not be released without cutting or otherwise destroying the tie thereby indicating that the bag has been tampered with. For many years, these bag ties have included an elongated cord which is sealed in position on the bag mouth by a soft metal slide or other locking member which is deformed by appropriate tools to lock the cord in place. After deformation, the slide cannot be removed without destruction so that the cord itself must be cut to open the bag thereby giving an indication that the bag has been opened.
Other known ties comprise one piece metal or plastic ties wherein a ratchet member engages teeth on the tie during the sealing and whereby it is difficult to release the ratchet member without destroying the tie. These more recent devices when made of metal have been expensive and difficult to apply and the plastic devices have also been relatively expensive and ineffective as a tamperproofing bag tie.
The bag tie of the present invention incorporates a well known cable tie, which is not tamperproof but which is widely available and inexpensive, with an additional molded plastic portion acting as a tie holder. The assembled cable tie and tie holder provide and improved bag tie which is inexpensive, completely tamperproof, and effective in sealing a bag with a suitable identifying tag. In general, this result is obtained by forming the tie holder with the suitable tag portion and a tie mounting strap which includes a bag gripping device as well as a closed box lock arrangement effectively isolating the ratchet portion of the tie so that the bag tie cannot be removed without its destruction.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide an improved bag tie.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an improved composite plastic bag tie.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a composite molded plastic tie utilizing a known cable tie in combination with a tamperproofing cable tie holder portion.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a molded plastic composite bag tie which is both effective as a tamperproof tie and relatively inexpensive.
Other and further objects of the present invention will become apparent upon an understanding of the illustrative embodiments about to be described or will be indicated in the appended claims, and various advantages not referred to herein will occur to one skilled in the art upon employment of the invention in practice.